Sonny 2
Sonny 2 is the second installment in the series Sonny. Gameplay Sonny 2 once again allows the player to play as Sonny, a zombie who still retains his ability to think and reason. Because of this, the player can utilise superhuman abilities. The game campaign is split into stages, with each stage comprising of series of battles. The player can have up to two allies in each battle, while the maximum amount of enemies in one battle is three. During a battle, each side gets a turn in performing an action (can be aggressive or defensive move). The moves are chosen from the action wheel (maximum of 8 actions available), which can be customized when not in a battle. Plot The player plays as Sonny again, and this time, contrary to Sonny 1, the player starts off an ally, Veradux, whom he befriended in the first game. Sonny and Veradux were attacked by an unknown assailant on a motorbike, who wanted the tape that was given to Sonny by the Louis in the original Sonny. Both Sonny and Veradux were injured in the fight, and the assassin escaped to New Alcatraz, a rundown, experimental prison. They fight against both prison inmates and guards trying to find the tape thief. After the pair managed kill the prison warden, they finally find the assassin (Felicity) escaping with in a car. Veradux stopped the engine using Electro-Bolt, and they got the tape after Felicity fled in defeat. Sonny puts the tape into the tape player of Felicity's car, but only to find that that all it contained was the song, "You are My Sunshine". Sonny then found a map, with a place marked by Felicity. They finally arrived in a snow-covered town (Oberusel) that seems to be under the influence of a strange cult, which involved human sacrifice. The two manages to befriend an insurgent soldier named Roald, who is part of a secret insurgency trying to find a cure for zombification. However, someone was trying to prevent this from happening (most likely the ZPCI) with assassinations and kidnappings, so Roald and several others escaped from a place called Utopia to Oberusel. It turns out that the ZPCI was helping the insurgency and deceiving them into thinking that the ZPCI were helping their cause. Roald was going to help Sonny and Veradux to get to Utopia if they will get to the bottom of the mysterious cult. They then off series of frost zombies and mages that lurked in the area. Finally, they managed to reach the cathedral where the cult leader of the mysterious religion was. During the battle, the cult leader was revealed to be Baron Brixius, who was Sonny's nemasis from Sonny 1. The three manages to defeat the Baron, leaving his corpse on the floor. His followers realised that their leader was a zombie and gave up. However, celebrations were short lived, as the ZPCI catched up to Sonny and Veradux. They barely made it to a train on the Ivory Line after fighting a ZPCI squad led by Captain Hunt. They have to reach the back compartments to look for more fuel to gain speed, but it seems that is possessed by mysterious spectres. Sonny, Veradux and Roald reaches the end of the train, only to find Clemens, the famous illusionist who had disappeared. They then arrive in a cave where they fight off various strange creatures. However, it turns out that the cave was filled with a toxic gas, which would have killed the group if it were not for several miners that rescued them to the surface. After waking up, Sonny realised that he was in Hew Dystopia, a city under the control of an oppressive government. They enlisted the help of Felicity, who wanted to overturn the government. Through endless numbers of riot police, androids and police chiefs, they finally met face to face with the mayor. Characters Sonny: Zombie protaginist Veradux: Combat Medic Roald: Insurgent Felicity: an assassin zombie that wants to kill Bois Livingstone, the mayor of Hew. Reception Trivia * New Alcatraz is a reference to the old Alcatraz Island Federal Penitentiary, located in the San Francisco Bay. * There's an item called Shawshank Boots, which is a reference to the 1994 film, The Shawshank Redemption Category:Role Playing Games Category:Games by Krin Category:Games